Camp This is So Not Going to End Well
by Flamepaw
Summary: Camp Jupiter soldiers are invited to stay at Camp Half-Blood. This a series of one-shots documenting their time (Mostly Jason's and Reyna's) It's a mini sequel to my very popular Mark of Athena. Yes, it's a Jeyna fic. (Formally named SUPER SECRET STORY SURPRISE!)
1. Chapter 1

_SUPER SECRET SURPRISE TIME! So, I really suck at one-shots. I planned this to be a three-shot but when I was writing I got to 8,000 words and I wasn't even at the first shot yet so I decided to break it down even more. I will try to get them out as soon as I can, but I need to update Children of Grace too. And I need to finish reading Mark of Athena. I know! I know! But I got to the part where Jason kisses Piper and is all "I am never going to break up with you" and I threw the book at the wall and there is where it sits. Unless there is this super big cliff hanger, I can pretty much guess the end of the book anyways. Anyways, back to the reason why you are here._

_This one is for guys. Thanks for getting me to 2,000 reviews, the highest review count I have ever seen on fan fiction. I love you guys in the most non-creepiest non-internet-stalkerest way possible. Squee!_

* * *

REYNA

* * *

"Please Reyna?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Jason, I said no."

"Please?"

"I'm not listening to you anymore," stated Reyna. She scanned the document on the table in front of her only to find that she had already signed it. Great, now she was doing things twice.

Jason sat down in the seat next her. "Reyna, please, I'll do anything you ask me to."

She rolled her eyes. "If only."

"Reyna−"

"I can hurt you, you know?" she interrupted him before he could go any farther.

"Please? Please Reyna," Jason begged. "Pretty please with sprinkles and those jelly beans you like on top?"

"When has begging ever worked me?" snapped Reyna refusing to give into his puppy dog eyes, no matter how they made her heart melt.

"Begging? Never," admitted Jason. "Being as annoying as demigodly possible? Eighty-three percent success rate."

"Jason, I need to finish this paperwork. I'm already behind."

"No, you're not. Got up earlier and finished this all this morning." She gave him a doubtful look and then flipped through the piles of paper. Much to her surprised, found then all completed and neatly organized by subject, very unJasonlike. He must really want her to go.

She sighed. "Well, there is are a billion other−"

"Give me one good reason why you can't come to Camp Half-Blood with me?" Jason interrupted.

"Someone needs to watch the camp. Both praetors can't leave the camp unsupervised. It would be irresponsible."

Jason sighed. "I went over this with you already. Aurelia and John agreed to temporary take our places. They are centurions from your old cohort, so I know you trust them. They both getting ready to retire, so they won't be planning any takeovers, and they have lots of experience." Jason must have gone through every single member of Camp Jupiter to find the two people she would mostly like trust with her camp. She was really starting to be impressed with extent Jason went to try to convince her to go.

"It's your reunion. I didn't even go the quest." Reyna sighed. "Why would you even want me there?" He had been trying to convince her to come with him since the day he received the video scroll inviting them. Didn't he realize that there were some oblivious daughter-of-Venus-related reasons why she didn't want to come? Reyna knew that the Greeks blamed her for Jason breaking up with Piper and leaving Camp Half-Blood, and something told her that they wouldn't be as happy to see her as Jason let on.

"Because I love you, and I want to share my second favorite place in the world with my favorite person in the world." Jason smiled. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it causing her heart to start to race. "Please Reyna, you need a vacation. You have been working too hard. You ran this camp singlehandedly while I was on that quest, and before that you ran it eight months without me. If anyone deserves a break, it's you."

"I don't want a break. I love it here. Being praetor is a privilege that I am proud of, it's not work to me," she lied.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking you leave for good, Reyna. It's just three weeks."

"Three weeks is a long time," replied Reyna.

"Which is why I want you with me," said Jason. "This whole trip is about building a relationship with the Greeks. How would it look if only one of Camp Jupiter's leaders went to meet them?"

"Bad," she admitted. She stared down at their intertwined hands. She didn't like the idea of being separate from Jason for any amount of time, let alone three weeks, but her in Camp Half-Blood? It had bad idea written all over it.

"Besides," Jason continued. "I might need your help with− well, you know."

Reyna looked back at him. She could see the worry in his eyes. It was the cost they had to pay to in order to get the senate to approve the trip. There was a lot at stake.

"If I agree to go with you−"

"So, you will come?" exclaimed Jason. She swore he looked just like a little puppy wagging his tail.

She gave him a look that told him to listen. "You need to promise me that things won't get out of hand."

"It won't," Jason quickly promised. "Reyna, you're really going to love it there. Trust me."

Reyna highly doubted that she would love it, but it was possible that she might get something from this visit, perhaps a new training technique. Either way, Jason's reaction was sufficient enough for Reyna to be content with her decision.

"We might as well get started. We have a lot of preparation to do." Her mind was already listing things that needed taken care of before she left. "You better leave so I can actually get something done.

"Alright," agreed Jason before giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

When he went to pull away, Reyna pulled him back and kissed him again. After all, they were alone, and she liked kissing him a lot more than she would like to admit.

"Have I told you today that you are the best girlfriend a guy could have?" asked Jason when they had finally broke apart.

"Yes," answered Reyna. "But I think you could afford to say it again."

"You're the best," Jason smiled and then kissed her forehead before walking away.

She looked back down at the paper sitting directly in front of her and wondered what she had gotten herself into. Last time the Greeks and Romans were together, a flaming couch thrown from the Greek's ship had almost caused WWIII. Reyna expected this gathering to go just as well. At least she would be there to help limit the damage.

"And Jason," Reyna called to him as the thought occurred to her.

Jason turned around in the doorway to face her. "Yes Reyna?"

"No Dakota."

"But−"

"No."

...

"Jason, I really hope you said a little pray to your dad this morning, because I really don't feel like crashing and burning today," Dakota announced very loudly as passed by their seats.

"Don't worry, as far as I know we are still on speaking times or how I like to call it, I'm still profitable," laughed Jason before turning his attention back to her. "Are you ok?"

"I can't believe you talked me into letting him come," Reyna growled.

"He just wants to see Percy again. Besides, you told me to pick the least aggressive Romans to come on this trip. Dakota is like, the definition of least aggressive," answered Jason. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to limit his Kool-aid intake."

She rolled her eyes at him then went back to focusing her attention on the back of the seat in front of her. There was small tear in the faux leather that bleed yellow cushion. Reyna found this completely unacceptable. If she owned a plane she would never let it function in such disrepair. But thinking owning a plane brought her mind back to the fact that she was currently on plane and it began going through her list of all things that could possible go wrong again. A list that now, thanks to Dakota, included crashing and burning.

It was her first experience with an airplane, but it only took her less than three seconds on a plane for her to realize that she did not like them. It was a filthy cramp soup can filled with loud and obnoxious people. Reyna hated every square inch of it and they hadn't even taken off yet. She quickly began developing acceptable escape plans in her mind.

At least she was able to keep Argentum and Aurum by her side or she would have been really freaking out. They were easily able to mist the security guards into thinking Argentum and Aurum were handicap dogs. They had to be on a leash, much to their disliking, but it was way better than the alternative. She wasn't going allow anyone to lock her precious pets in some crate and take them to gods know where.

Currently, Argentum was curled up in the seat next to her while Aurum lay down by her feet. Unlike her, they both seemed completely relax inside this metal death trap. Jason was completely at ease. He was looking at the airplane's window grinning like a kid in a candy story. Of course, for a son of Zeus flying was enjoyable.

A loud roaring sound filled the cabin. Reyna was caught completely unprepared. She jumped in her seat a little too high for Jason not to notice.

"It's just the engines," explained Jason giving her a curious look.

"I know that," she snapped back. She refused to meet her eyes. The last thing she needed right now was Jason knowing what she was thinking.

When the plane began to roll forward she clenched the armrest. She guessed it was too late to stage a rebellion.

"We're not taking off yet," Jason continued to explain. "They're just pulling us onto the runway."

"Great," she mumbled. She could sense Jason studying her face so she did her best to keep it emotionless.

Jason leaned in closer to her. "Reyna, are you scared of flying?"

"What?" She nervously huffed, "Whatever gave you a ridiculous idea like that?"

"Because you are crushing my hand," replied Jason. There was a twinge of pain in his voice.

Reyna looked down to find what she thought was her right armrest was actually Jason's hand. With her face flushed, she immediately released it.

Jason flexed his hand, probably trying to return the blood flow to his fingers. "Reyna, you do know who you are sitting next to, right?" He smirked.

Reyna growled. He could so arrogant sometimes, she could just slap him. "Jason, I'm a daughter of Bellona. Bellona is the goddess of protecting the homeland which means that I like to stay at home, or at very least on land."

Jason laughed. "Reyna, I promise that if the plane goes down that I will save you and leave these idiots all to die."

"Even me?" Frank poked his head up from the seats in front of them. Reyna could feel her face grow redder. Another reason why she hated airplanes, it was complete impossible to have a private conversation.

"Especially you," joked Jason.

Frank shook his head in disappointment. "That's not every nice."

"You can turn into a bird, what are you complaining about?" retorted Jason.

"True," Frank nodded considering the thought.

"What about me?" said Hazel, her head appearing right next to Frank's.

"I'll turn into a big bird," Frank smiled.

"Thanks," Hazel smiled and kissed his cheek before one of the flight attendant yelled at them to sit down.

Jason placed her arm protectively around her and whispered into her ear, "Just close your eyes and we will be there before you know it."

She nodded and took a deep breath before burying herself in Jason's embraced. For just a few moments, she was back in the Garden of Bacchus relaxing with Jason after a long senate meeting.

"Aww, Jason and Reyna sitting on a plane K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Dakota sang from the row across from them. An echoing chuckled passed amongst the Romans sitting nearby.

How dare he speak about his praetors that way? Reyna lunged at him but Jason held her back. He always did have a soft spot for Dakota and his antics. She would have to get back at him later.

But before she could even think of a single horrible chore she could have Dakota complete once they got back to Camp Jupiter, the plane took off. Her whole body tensed up again as the plane pushed itself faster and faster until there was this awful weightlessness feeling when wheels finally left the ground. She was only able to begin to relax when Jason grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Everything is going to be fine, Reyna, You'll see."

Looking at him in to his calming clue eyes it was hard for her not to believe him. Five hours alone with Jason's undivided attention, maybe this plane ride wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

…

PIPER

…

"Is that her?" asked Olivia. She was balancing on the tips of her high heels so that she could see over the large crowd forming at the top of the hill. It was the perfect spot to view the Big House, and the school bus that was just pulling up but far enough away that they wouldn't have to worry about being overherad.

Campers from all of the cabins had gathered to watch the arrival of the Roman, so Piper wasn't surprised to find her fellow cabin mates amongst them. Last time, the Romans were here to invade Camp Half-Blood and burn it to the ground, so obviously tensions were high. But the fear of an invasion wasn't what brought the Aphrodite cabin out today.

"Where?" Ethan asked following Olivia's gaze.

"There! The girl that just got off after Jason. See? The one with the long black hair," said Sophia.

Piper froze. They were talking about Reyna. Of course they would be. Piper knew the second she was told that Reyna was also coming that she would be the center of attention amongst the gossip crowd. Of course, her cabin would want to come out and see the girl who stole Jason Grace away from their beloved cabin leader.

"She looks mean," said Lacy.

"She looks strict," continued Mitchel.

"She looks hot," added Ethan. All the other members of Aphrodite's cabin quickly turned around and glared at him. "What? I'm just making an observation," he mumbled before retreating back into the group.

"I just don't understand it," said Lacy shaking her head. "Why would anyone in their right mind give up Piper for that?"

Piper had heard enough.

"Guys!" She shouted getting their attention. They leaped around in surprised.

"Piper!" Lacy squeaked. "We thought you were over there, greeting the Venus demigods."

"I was just on my way when I saw guys standing here." Piper gave them her best fake smile, but they knew her too well. Their shocked faces turned to guilty ones once the realization that Piper had overheard their entire conversation sunk in.

Piper knew that they all meant well. It isn't their fault that their mom was the goddess of gossip. She knew that they all cared about her. After all they were the ones who comforted her back when she couldn't get out of bed after Jason told her that he had decided to leave.

She took a deep breath. "Guys, I want you to promise me that you will leave Reyna alone."

Lacy opened her mouth to say something, but Piper silenced her.

"I know you guys just want to help, but there is nothing you can do. Jason has made his choice, and I'm just going to have to live with it." There was nothing Piper could do to hide the sadness in her voice. Whoever said that time heals everything had obviously never had their heart broken. A year had done nothing to heal the hole in her heart left there by Jason. But now wasn't the time for sorrow, so she put on her brave face before she continuing.

"Reyna is the leader of the Romans, so it's very important that she feels welcome here. Don't call her names behind her back. Don't spread rumors. There is enough tension in the air as it is without my cabin adding my personal problems to it. This is our chance to unite our camps, and it might be our only chance, so I would appreciate if it wasn't my cabin that screws everything up."

"We understand Piper," replied Lacy giving her a sympathetic look.

Piper was grateful for her support. She knew these next three weeks were probably going to be hell for her, but at least she had her cabin there by her side to help her pick up the pieces.

"Ok, I'm going to go greet the sons and daughters of Venus. I want you to go back to the cabin and make sure everything is ready for them. We need to be good hosts for our Roman brothers and sisters."

They all nodded and began slowly walking back to their cabin. Lacy and Mitchel gave her encouraging smiles as they walked by her and she did her best to return them. Then she took another deep breath and begun dragging her feet towards the Big House.

She hadn't seen Jason in three hundred and seventy-one days and six hours, and she didn't think seeing him now was going to do her any good. Her love for Jason left a deep gash in her heart, and the mere thought of seeing him again bought back all the original pain. Add seeing Reyna to the mix, and Piper felt as if someone ripped open her heart and pour salt and lemon juice into it.

If she had things her way, she would have been able walked up to Jason and Reyna without a care in the world. She would have been able to laugh and hug Jason without feeling as if a dragger was being plugged into her chest. Perhaps, there might have been a new boyfriend on her arm who thought she was the most beautiful girl, not Reyna.

But that obviously wasn't going to happen in the next thirty seconds, so she plastered on a smile that she hoped was more convincing to the Romans than it was to her own cabin members.

By the time Piper had reached the welcoming party Chiron had already begun his opening speech. She maneuvered her way through the crowd as discreetly as possible until she found her place next to Annabeth and Percy.

The Romans were dressed in purple t-shirts and jeans similar to the ones Jason showed up in all that time ago. They all stood completely still with their heads held up high. Camp Half-Blood's council members stood opposite of them. Dressed in their orange t-shirts, of course, but they also stood at attention trying to match the Romans in posture, attitude and head height.

Jason and Reyna stood in the front of the purple crowd. They hadn't changed at all. Jason was his usual perfect self, while Reyna still looked as cold as ice. Her metal hounds sat threateningly by her feet. Piper caught Jason's eye and he smiled back at her. Piper returned it with a fake one of her own, and then looked away. She did her best to focus on Chiron's words.

Chiron stood at the top of the porch overlooking the two divided groups. "−what past is past. Today, we choose to place our grudges aside, and accept each other as fellow demigods. We welcome you to our home in hopes that we can form a bond that will last for generations. But understand this." Chiron's tone changed. It became more firm and absolute. "You are on Camp Half-Blood's ground now. While you are here, you will respect our customs. You will follow our rules. And you will treat every camper with respect. Break these rules are you will be punish as any Camp Half-Blood camper would be."

Piper could tell Chiron was trying to make the message very clear. We haven't forgotten about what happen last year, but we choosing to be the better people and accept you into our camp anyways. But don't you dare misinterpret our trust as weakness.

Reyna took a step forward to address him. "Thank you, Chiron. And thank you for welcoming us into your camp. We are equally anxious to learn everything we can from our fellow demigods. I ensure you there will not receive any trouble from my people."

The way Reyna spoke, Piper had a feeling that her words had a double meaning. Then again she always found Reyna's wording complex.

Chiron accepted her promise with a solemn nod. "We will break you up into groups now. As part of Camp Half-Blood's traditions, we will be splitting you according to your parentage. While you are her this group will be your family. You will sleep, eat and train with them. Camp leaders please find your Roman siblings"

As the crowd began to disperse, Piper spotted Jason making his way towards her. She thought about making a run for it, but he had already seen her.

"Piper," Jason called out before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," she choked and weakly hugged back. She could feel Reyna's eyes burning into her the whole time.

"How you are?" he asked when he finally released her. His eyes were even bluer then she had remembered. She stared into them, unable to answer. Luckily, Leo was there to save her.

"Amigo!" Leo exclaimed appearing out of nowhere.

"Glad to see you, man," Jason smiled back.

They did one those weird handshakes guys that always do, since hugging was too girly. Then Leo turned to Reyna and gave a low bow and murmured, "My Lady."

Piper looked away embarrassingly. Leo always did manage to make himself look like a fool in front of girls.

Reyna returned the strange greeting with an uncomfortable nod.

"Dude, I have to show you what I have been working on. It's so beysome!" exclaimed Leo returning to his ADHD attention back to Jason.

"Beysome?"

"Beyond awesome," explained Leo. "It is so awesome I had to create a new word for it."

"Alright," Jason laughed. "But later. I promised Reyna I that I would show her around the camp first."

Piper could tell Leo was disappointed. They never really talked about, but Leo missed Jason almost as much as she did. It wasn't just her romance that Jason's decision broke up, but Leo's bromance too.

"Oh, no you don't," interrupted Percy appearing at Jason's side. Annabeth followed behind him. "Reyna still owns me for when she got to show Annabeth around Camp Jupiter. That means I get to show her around Camp Half-Blood."

"Is that alright with you?" Jason looked toward Reyna.

"Fine with me," Reyna stoically answered.

Piper was not that surprised that Reyna accepted Percy's offer. Out the seven of them, Jason and Percy were the only ones actually on her good side, although, Piper could tell from her expression that she would have prefer it if Jason was with her.

"You can come too," Percy quickly added to Annabeth. He was finally getting a hang of this boyfriend thing, and knew better to go off on his own with Reyna without checking with her first. A year ago, Percy had admitted to Annabeth that Reyna flirted with him a bit during their time together at Camp Jupiter. Ever since then, Percy had been careful to avoid mentioning Reyna's name near Annabeth.

"No, I better help Chiron sort everyone out." Annabeth reluctantly replied. "I'll see you later." She gave Percy a quick kiss on the cheek, and gave Reyna a threatening stay-away-from-my-man look before leaving to find Chiron.

"Hazel," said Percy turning to her. "Nico isn't here to show you around, so you should come with us too."

"Can Frank come?" asked Hazel.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Great! Now that is sorted out. Bunker now!" Leo shouted pushing Jason in the right direction.

"Leo wait, you have to show the Vulcan campers their cabin first," Piper reminded him.

"Oh right," Leo sighed then shouted, "Ow! Trekies this way!"

"Leo," Piper sighed disappointedly. She was pretty sure that wasn't the way to impress the Romans.

Eventually, six Camp Jupiter campers appeared next to Leo, thanks to Annabeth's directions, not Leo's, and he began marching them back to his cabin.

"Come and find me when you are done," Jason told Reyna.

"I will," promised Reyna meeting his eyes. Piper did her best not to notice.

"Are you coming?" asked Jason turning his blue eyes onto to her.

"No, I better find the Venus' kids," Piper stammered. "But I will see you at dinner. Bye!"

Before he could reply, she made her escape. She guessed it could have gotten worst. She could have been in tears right now. At least she was able to get through their reunion with some of her dignity intact.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I am in a really generous mood this week. You ask, I deliver. I think I might do a rotation thing with my stories to keep everyone happy. Anyone here's part 3 of my no longer a one-shot.**_

…

PERCY

…

"I'll take you to your cabins first, so you can put down your things," Percy explained as he walked Frank, Hazel and Reyna towards the cabins. It has been so long since he had been alone with them. But talking with them now, Percy could almost imagine himself back at Camp Jupiter preparing himself for morning muster. While Camp Half-Blood will always be his home, he will always have a soft spot in his heart for Camp Jupiter.

He turned to Reyna. "So, how are things on the west side?"

"Pretty much the same as you left it. Training is going well. Octavian is still causing havoc. Dakota still drinks too much Kool-air," she calmly replied. Reyna hadn't changed at all. Then again, Percy hadn't really expected her too. Reyna was the not the type of girl who would change her entire lifestyle just because she got herself a boyfriend.

"And Jason?" Percy usually wasn't the kind of guy that poked around in other people's lives, but Reyna was a special. Back when they were trying to keep giants from taking over the world, Reyna was trying to prevent World War III from braking out between the two camps. She was able to slow the Roman invasion just long enough for the seven of them to get back and put the end to everything. If Octavian or any of the other Roman soldiers had caught wind of what she was doing she would have been convicted of treason, stripped of her praetorian title, and executed. Her actions had gained her a lot of his respect in his book.

Reyna gave him an annoyed look that clearly read "grow up".

"I find our relationship highly satisfactory if that is what you are asking."

Percy rolled his eyes. Typical Reyna.

Hazel nudged his arm and whispered, "They are completely inseparable. You should have seen then on the plane−"

Reyna quickly silenced her with a deadly look. "Like I said, our relationship has never been stronger."

Sensing that it would be extremely unwise to question her further, he accepted her response with a nod.

Before long they were standing in front of the cabins.

"So, this is it," Percy said gesturing to the line of cabins with his arms. "I know it isn't much," Percy admitted. "Not when it is compared to Camp Jupiter. But what it lacks in size, it definitely makes up in character." He carefully observed their reactions.

"They're charming. It's like each one has its own personality." Hazel smiled. "Aren't they sweet Frank?"

Frank nodded. "It's like we're at Disneyland."

They turned to Reyna.

"Well, at least it's easy to tell them apart," she quietly stated.

"I know they're not up to regulation," Percy teased her. "But Camp Half-Blood does do regulations, we do fun."

"Is that your camp's mottos?"

"No, I think it's 'Sinatra before Davis, but not after Martin.' Chiron is a big fan of Rack Pack," Percy explained when they looked at him confusingly.

"The camp is a deceit size," said Reyna. "The way Jason described it, I expected it to be smaller."

Percy nodded. "And we're growing. We have nearly tripled our size since the first war."

"You shouldn't have told me that," Reyna mumbled underneath her breath.

"Why not?" Percy asked, but Hazel distracted him before he could get an answer.

"Which one will I be stay in , Percy?"

"The Hades' cabin is right over here." Percy led them down the line of cabins to them to the black cabin with crossbones nailed to the door.

Hazel looked upon in it horror. "It's so pretty," she lied.

"Nico designed it," explained Percy. "I don't think he expected people to actually live in it."

"Perhaps, it's nicer inside," suggested Frank. He poked his through the open doorway. "Oh nope. Nevermind. It's worse."

"So, I really have to sleep in there? All by myself?" asked Hazel.

"If you really don't like I'm sure we could work out something."

"No," Reyna interjected. "There will be no need for that. We agreed to follow your customs while we are here, and we don't want to cause trouble." She turned her dark gaze onto Hazel.

"It's fine, Percy," said Hazel. "I just wished Nico was here to stay with me."

Percy nodded sympathetically. "He's off doing business for your father, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Hazel mumbled. She ran in to her new cabin, placed her suitcase on the floor and then quickly ran out again as if she was afraid the floor was going to eat her up.

Percy turned to Frank and Reyna. "I'll show you were you both will be staying next."

"Both of us?"

"Well, Bellona has no Greek equivalent, so since she is the goddess of war we decided to put you in the in the Ares cabin."

Frank's face became bright red. "I'm sharing a cabin with Reyna?"

"Add the rest of the Ares and Mars kids," Percy quickly added. As Percy spoke he began to understand the problem. At Camp Jupiter, campers were selected to join Barracks based on their skills, rank and presentence, but even the barracks had different selections for boys and girls. Camp Half-Blood was different because the cabins were based off parentage, so everyone staying in the cabin considered each other siblings. With Frank only being in his second year at Camp Jupiter, he was way below Reyna's rank of praetor. Obviously, this created an interested situation for them.

"Do you mind Reyna?" Percy asked.

She shook her head. If she had any objections to sharing a room with Frank she kept them to herself, though Percy has an inkling that she deeply regretted her "We will not cause trouble" comment to Hazel earlier.

"Really, Bellona had more in common with Athena than she does Ares, but I can understand why Annabeth doesn't want me in her cabin."

"Annabeth doesn't hate you."

Reyna gave him a doubtful look. "Let's move on."

* * *

_**I already have a Jason chapter 3/4 done and another Piper chapter 1/2 done, so I think I will be updating this story again pretty soon, but after that I make no promises. Please, please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

…

JASON

…

Jason really didn't think it was possible, but somehow Leo managed to further limit the amount standing space in his bunker. Yes, sometime during the last twelve months since he had last seen him, his best friend had become a hoarder. Discarded objects from all areas of the camp were spewed all over Leo's tables, floors, walls, and celling. The parts of the walls that were not being used to hang Chiron's holey old jacket and a collection of rainbow jump ropes were plastered with blueprints and scribbled notes. It was difficult to determine where one project ended and another began.

"You've been busy," Jason slowly commented when entered the room.

Leo shrugged. "Just a little of this and that." He picked up one his metal contraptions from his work table and been tinkering with it. "There's not much to do now that the war is over, and you're back at Camp Jupiter."

Jason looked back at him guilty. Now it all made sense. He picked up a metal gear and began turning it over in his hand. "So, how she is?"

"Fine. Keeping busy mostly, the Aphrodite girls are planning something big for the end of the three weeks," Leo answered without looking up from his work.

"That's nice." Jason placed the gear back on the table. "Now, tell me how she really is."

Leo sighed, putting his wretch down. "I don't know what you want me to tell you, man. She was heartbroken when you left."

"I tied to let her down easy," replied Jason.

"You left her for another girl. I think don't think all the pillows in the world could have soften that blow."

Jason didn't like the resentment he heard in Leo's voice. "I had to make a choice. I didn't want to hurt her."

"But you did," Leo added. He turned to face him. "Look, I know Reyna is a great girl, and that you had to make a tough decision, but I just wish that Piper's feelings could have been spared in the progress."

"And so do I," retorted Jason. Leo was the last person Jason expected give him grief over leaving Piper.

Out of nowhere, a loud burping noise filled the room.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"It's just an alarm. Someone is at the door." Leo calmly replied. He skillfully made his way around his junk mountains to the wall where he pulled down a periscope. "There's a pretty girl at the door. You should probably answer it."

Jason almost asked him 'Who?' but he was really glad he hadn't once he open the door.

"Reyna," he greeted her. "I didn't think would be back so quickly."

"Well, there wasn't much to see." She spoke with nastiness in her voice that Jason usually did every in his power to avoid. He had come to Camp Half-Blood expecting to meet this defensive side of Reyna, but he was hopefully that she would relax in a few days once she assured herself that _her_ camp was by far superior to Camp Half-Blood in every way she deemed important.

"You can let her in" Leo shouted from deep within his hole.

He stepped aside allowing her and her dogs to come inside. While he navigated Reyna through Leo's work place he could sense her disapproval growing. She yelled at him if he left his shoes lying around on the floor. He could only smile and imagine the obscenities flowing through her mind now. Luckily, she held her tongue.

Even Argentum and Aurum disliked this place. They walked closely behind Reyna growling at every large object that crossed their paths. Then again being made out of metal, Leo's bunker with metal parts scattered around the room and an assortment of metal crashing tools probably look like a massacre to them.

"Reyna, may I just say, I am digging the street look," Leo smirked once they entered his work space.

She looked down at her purple shirt and rolled her eyes.

"How was your tour?" Jason asked.

"Fine," she quietly replied.

Now, Jason had spent enough time Reyna to know when she was unhappy. "What's the matter?"

"They put me in with the Mars' kids."

"Well, that makes sense. Doesn't it? Bellona is the goddess of war," stated Jason.

"If you whittle it down to simplistic terms, then yeah sure," mumbled Reyna. "But if you look the overall cultural significance Bellona had her people, it much closely resembles Athena's impact on Athens."

"Careful Reyna, I think you just might have complemented a Greek," joked Leo.

Reyna continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Annabeth is still angry with me. That's the real reason why she wants me in with those oversized gorillas."

"Well, leading an army against one's home typically does that to a person," commented Jason.

"I haven't shared a room with another person since I became praetor. I bet they all snore, they can't even mange to breathe out of their noses while they're awake."

"Then this will be a humbling experience for you."

"Jason, if I wanted to relive my first year at Camp Jupiter I would have just gone back in time."

"TARDIS!" Leo shouted then quickly began writing on the back of a leftover piece of paper. "Why haven't I thought about that before?"

Jason looked back at Reyna. "At least you get a real bed to sleep on. I have the floor. Camp Half-Blood' accommodations aren't part of the highlights of the camp, but there are so many other things I know you will enjoy."

Reyna gentle patted Aurum's head. "Annabeth still doesn't like me.

"I don't think so," replied Jason. "The war was a year ago. I know you have never gotten along with Annabeth, but I don't see anything reason why she would hold a grudge against you."

"Except the fact that she flirted with Percy," added Leo without looking up from his paper.

"What?" Jason exclaimed.

Leo looked up at him. "You didn't know?"

Jason stared back speechless at them both.

"Is that the nasty rumoring she is spreading about me? Well, it's not true. I just convinced him to take up praetorianship to keep it away from Octavian's greedy little kids." Reyna kept her face stoic as she talked, which is why Jason knew she was hiding something.

"You don't flirt," he stated.

"No', I don't," she calmly replied. She turned away from him and began scanning the documents Leo had hung on the wall.

From his work table, Leo gave him a guilty look but Jason wasn't mad at him for divulging Reyna' secret, though she might be. He was much more in shock. He had never known Reyna to show interest in anyone but himself.

"The power source of Camp Half-Blood is electricity?" Reyna asked Leo.

"Umm…yes. It runs underground. I think Olympus gets fitted with the bill," he joked.

"And there is no backup? What happens when the power fails?"

"It doesn't. There has never been a blackout, not one that I have heard of. But Camp Jupiter has its own power source, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Camp Jupiter and New Rome are fully self-efficient," Reyna answered. She continued to flip through Leo's building plans. "Some of these are quite good."

"Thanks." Leo smiled. "Reyna, I didn't know you had an interesting in machines."

"I'm a Praetor of Rome. I have to understand all of the aspects that make up my city."

"I guess Jason skipped that requirement," joked Leo.

"I know enough," Jason grumbled.

"To get by," Reyna finished for him. She returned to her studying.

As Jason watched her, he began to grow uncomfortable with the level of intensity she put into educating herself with Camp Half-Blood future plans for development.

"Come on Reyna. I'll−"

But Leo waved him down. "Let the lady look," he interrupted.

After a while, Reyna said, "You are quite the innovated thinker, Leo. Camp Half-Blood should be proud to have you."

"Oh, stop it you are making me blush."

"Although the methods you approach a problem with are quite unorthodox," she continued.

"What can I say? I'm an outer-the-boxer."

"This one is drawn in crayon."

Leo just shrugged.

"Alright, that's enough. It's almost dinner time, we should go up," Jason mumbled. "We'll see you later Leo."

Reyna glared back at him, but marched out of Leo's bunker anyways with Argentum and Aurum close behind her.

Jason nodded back at Leo and followed her out. She was already several feet in front of him by the time he exited Leo's bunker. He ran to catch up with her.

"Don't you ever order me around again," she coldly stated once he joined her.

"I didn't," he snapped back. "You crossed the line first."

She stopped in her tracks. "Now, what are you mad at me for?"

"You know what," Jason growled back at her. "Camp Half-Blood power source?"

"I was just doing what the senate asked me to do."

"Well, you don't have to do it so well."

"I'm sorry that mediocrity isn't a part of my vocabulary."

"We were sent to Camp Half-Blood to unite the Greeks and Romans together."

"No, we were sent to gather information, and to determine the risks and benefits of befriending Camp Half-Blood. Don't look at me like that. You were standing right next to me when the senate declared it."

"There're no risks in befriending Camp Half-Blood," Jason stated.

"You can't know that for sure. There're your friends now, but five years from now, ten years from now, someday there will be new leaders of our camps and we can't predict what they will do. We must protect our home."

Jason shook his head. "We wouldn't have to worry about the future if we unite our camps now."

"Jason, you know that is never going to happen. We're too different." Reyna stared back at him.

"You didn't have to take advantage of Leo."

"How did I take advantage of him? I barely asked. He was the one who invited to look." She sighed. "This isn't about Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. You're still mad at me about that Percy thing Leo brought up."

"No, I'm not," he huffed. People were always comparing him to Percy Jackson, but he never assumed Reyna was part of them.

"I told you it meant nothing. Why don't you trust me?"

"Why don't you trust me?" Jason repeated back at her.

Reyna glared back at him. "Do you have any idea how hypocritical you sound accusing me of loving another person?"

It took a minute for him to make the connection. "That's different. Piper is−"

"As Percy is to me," she interrupted. They stood there staring at each other. "I don't want to argue anymore. Let's just go to dinner."

Jason nodded and followed quietly beside her. Their trip to Camp Half-Blood was turning out nowhere near how he expected it too. In fact, it seemed to open up a huge can of worms that Jason never wanted open.

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I really appreciate all the feedback I received about the last idea. I completely agree, and I went back a changed a few things about the last chapter. I hope this chapter makes things a bit clearer. Please keep reviewing.**_

…

PIPER

…

Piper mindlessly walked through the crowd until she heard Chiron calling her name. She then turned and started towards his voice.

"Piper, these three girls represent Venus' children of Rome. Would you mind showing them to their cabin?"

If Chiron hadn't point the out to her, Piper would have never guessed that these three girls were Venus' daughters. They wore no makeup or jewelry. In fact, the only thing separating these three girls from the other Romans were the elaborate knots holding up their hair.

"Not at all," she answered holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Piper, head of the Aphrodite cabin."

The tall girl in the middle took her hand and shook it. "Hello Piper. It's nice to meet you." There was a twinkled in her eyes told Piper that she knew exactly who she was, and something told her that is wasn't because she was part of the seven. "I'm Camila."

"Pulcheria," stated the brunette without waiting for her to ask.

"Rosalie," the girl with auburn hair quickly added.

"Well, I will leave you to it, Piper." Chiron gave her an encouraging smile before moving onto the next group of campers.

Piper led the three girls back to her camp where the rest of her cabin was anxiously waiting for them. The girls didn't talk on the way there, but Piper saw their eyes wandering, taking in the sights. She did her best to say useful information and point out certain locations on the way, but only Camilia showed any signs of listening.

When they finally got to the cabin the three Roman girls just stood out the cabin a few moments staring at it as if they were decide whether or not the pinkness of the cabin was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen or the ugliest. Piper really didn't care to know the answer, so she ushered them through the door.

"Everyone," Piper greeted her cabin. "This is Camila, Pulcheria and Rosalie. They will be staying with us during their visit. I hope that you will make them feel welcome."

Everyone stared at them in awe.

"Pulcheria? That's an unfortunate name," said Drew from the back of the room. Piper sighed. She should have bet on Drew making the first remarked.

"It means beautiful in Latin," Pulcheria firmly stated.

"It's very pretty," Piper blurted, trying to do some damage control. When the Roman girls weren't looking Piper gave Drew a threating look to be quiet or else.

Pulcheria gave her reluctant nod. Piper interrupt it as a sign that they were out of danger.

Piper explained the cabin rules to them, and showed them to their beds. They accepted her words as if they were orders, and quickly began unpacking. Slowly, the other campers began to relax.

Lacy sat down on her bed which happened to be right next to Rosalie's. "So, tell us. Are any of the Roman boys cute?"

"I'm not sure cute is the right word," commented Pulcheria.

"They are good looking enough," added Camilia.

"Oh, good," replied Sophia smiling. "We need some new fresh meat around here."

The Roman girls exchanged a look, but said no more.

"Do any of you have boyfriends?" asked Lacy.

"I do," answered Camila.

"Oh! Tell! Tell," they exclaimed. If there was one thing children of Aphrodite like it was a good love story.

"His name is Augustus. He's staying in the Apollo cabin."

"How did you two meet?" Piper asked.

"Oh, we have known each a very long time, since we were children. Our fathers run a company together in New Rome. I'm a legacy of Venus not a daughter." She explained.

"Are you seeing anyone Rosalie?" asked Lacy.

"Not at the moment."

"We will have to find someone for you. There is this really cute new Demeter boy−"

Rosalie laughed. "Oh gods no, I would never date a _graceus_."

A very awkward minute passed before anyone spoke again.

"Piper, could tell us what our schedule is like?" asked Camilla.

"There isn't one really. When you finish packing I can take you around the camp if you like. Really can do anything you want to. We have a rock wall, canoeing,−"

"Don't we have training sessions or classes that we need to attend?" asked Rosalie.

"Oh no," replied Piper. "This is a summer camp. We have classes but they're not mandatory."

"What about chores?" asked Pulcheria.

"You're our guests. We wouldn't make you clean anything," replied Lacy.

The Roman exchanged confused looks.

"So, what do we do all day?" asked Camilla.

Piper shrugged. "Hang out. Have fun. Anything you like."

"We thought that maybe after dinner tonight we could do makeovers," added Lacy holding up her deluxe makeup kit.

"You mean we can actually wear makeup? Rosalie gasped.

"Of course," smiled Piper.

"And nail polish?" asked Camilla.

"Yep," grinned Lacy.

"I haven't worn nail polish in years," sighed Pulcheria.

"You poor thing,"

They laughed.

"Why aren't you allowed to wear nail polish?" asked Mitchel.

"It's against regulation," answered Rosalie.

"Anything that draws too much attention to yourself is banned," added Camilla. "Makeup, jewelry, accessories."

"Sounds awful."

"It's not that bad. All that stuff. It's all just distraction."

"Well, here they're part of life," said Piper. "So, makeovers after the tour?"

"Screw the tour. Nail polish now," stated Pulcheria.

The girls laughed. And for the first time Piper thought that this visit could actually be fun.

…

The next morning, Piper went for a walk around camp, keeping an eye out for a certain son of Juipter.

"Hello Piper," said Leo. He was sitting down on the steps of his cabin so she didn't notice him right away as she walked around in her dreamlike state.

"Morning Leo," she replied. "Why aren't you with Jason?"

"He's busy trying to piece his relationship back together," answered Leo.

Piper's ears perked up. "Oh? What do you mean about that?"

"He got in a fight with Reyna yesterday. I don't think she is enjoying Camp Half-Blood very much."

"Really?" Piper calmly replied. "What were they fighting about?"

"Well, Jason found out that−" Leo stopped abruptly. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," she quickly replied. "But maybe I should go find Jason, you know, just to make sure he's ok."

"Piper, don't" stated Leo.

"What? I'm just showing concern for my friend. He might what to talk to someone about it."

"I have a funny feeling that you are the last person Jason wants to talk to about Reyna."

She frowned at him. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about," said Leo accusingly. "Please Piper, I don't want to get your feelings hurt again. You have just barely got over it the first time."

"I am not going to get hurt," she stated. "I'm just going to talk to him." She slowly started backing away.

"Piper, leave it."

"Alright Leo," she sighed making her escape.

"Where're you going?"

She didn't answer him.

"Piper!" Leo shouted, but she just waved back him.

"I'm just showing friendly concern, Leo."

Piper headed towards the practice arena. Knowing Jason as well as she does, she knew that if Jason was upset that he be down at the practice arena taking out his anger on some helpless practice dummy. As she rounded the corner of the structure, she set herself up to the familiar sight of Jason driving his weapon into some dummy's stomach but what she saw instead stopped her dead in her tracks. Jason was in the arena, however he was not alone.

Reyna was with him.

They were damp with sweat and their swords hung at their sides as if they just finish a fierce battle. At least that is what one would have assumed if they hadn't also been passionately kissing.

Now, a normal person would have slowly quietly exited arena, pretending they hadn't been there, after coming across this scene, but Piper wasn't quite in the normal state of mind. Currently, she was being possessed with a deep raging insanity that only came from a broken heart.

"Jason!"

The couple immediately broke apart when they heard her voice.

Piper approached them with a skip in her step that screamed that she was overcompensating for the deep pain he felt in her heart. She had never seen Jason kiss Reyna before. She had never known him to kiss anyone else but her before.

"Piper," Jason choked once she was standing right in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she replied innocently keeping a fake smile plastered on her face.

Jason smiled back at her guiltily, but Reyna was not so easily fooled. She crossed her arms and glared dangerously back at her. She obviously didn't take being interrupted as kindly as Jason did.

"Well, here I am." He kept looking back and forth between her and Reyna as if he was unsure what to do with both of them in the same space. "What can I do for you?"

"I just−" she stuttered. Reyna's stare was starting to get to her. She tried taking a step back, but she bumped into Reyna's gold metal dog. He bared his teeth at her and growled. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Reyna snapped.

Jason, sensing the danger level of the situation growing, placed a hand on Reyna's shoulder. "Reyna, why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Piper half expected Reyna to refuse, the other half of her expected Reyna to stab her with the dagger that was in her hand, but Reyna neither. Instead, she looked back at Jason and nodded. She then sheathed her dragger and quietly walking out of the arena with her metal hounds tailing behind her.

Jason watched her leave, before turning back to her. "So, what do you want talk about?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok," Piper quietly replied. "I heard you and Reyna got in a fight."

"Oh," said Jason surprised. "That was nothing."

"What happen?"

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand like he always did when he was uncomfortable. "Reyna is just having a hard time adjusting to Camp Half-Blood. She never liked traveling, not even we when were on quests."

"I don't know she was so high maintenance."

Jason frowned. "Not high maintenance, just a bit of a homebody. She traveled a lot when she was little, and that didn't turn out so well for her."

"I see," Piper replied sadly. "It seems like you two fight a lot. It doesn't make for a good relationship."

Jason stared back at her. "A lot of people don't understand me and Reyna. We fight all the time, usually over nothing. Actually, it's always over something stupid. Sometimes I think it is because we're too much alike. We both can't stand to be bored, so we fight when we have nothing else to do. We both like a good fight, but that doesn't mean we don't care about each other."

Piper nodded so that he would know that she heard him loud and clear. She should have listened to Leo. "Well, I guess you better get going. Reyna will be waiting for you."

Jason gave her an encouraging smile. "I'll see you around, Piper."

She waited until he was out of sight before she would allow the first tear to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, If you guys are looking for a good fic to read I recommend Obsidian Glass by Take Your Sweet Time. It's really good. And please review it because I can tell that the author put a lot of hardwork and time into it, and there aren't that many jeyna fic out there like that. Anyways back to my story...**_

_**Inspired by true events **_

…

REYNA

…

Argentum and Aurum pawed relentlessly at the cabin's door. By this point, there were probably deep gashes lining the bottom of Ares cabin's wooden door. Clarisse, who was already a _huge_ fan of her dogs, was just going to _love_ that. To be fair though, she was the one who insisted that Argentum and Aurum sleep outside.

"No Pets. No Exceptions," she stated.

Reyna tried to explain to her that Argentum and Aurum weren't "pets" they were simply metal automations who acted as her guardians.

"Why would you need guardians? Can't you fight for yourself?"

Reyna almost bit of her tongue off holding back her remark to those questions. She didn't want to make a scene. After all, she gave her word that she would follow Camp Half-Blood's rules, and she always kept her word.

Even from her bunk, she could hear Aurum's pitiful whines. She was sure his cries could be heard around the camp. They knew her daily routine well, so they knew that she was usually out of bed by now. Her dogs knew that something was wrong with her, and they really didn't like being separated from her when there was something wrong.

She tried again to find the strength to pull herself out of bed, but when she lifted her arms up they immediately fell back to her sides as if they were made out of lead. The pounding in her head was definitely not helping the situation. So, she pulled the blanket over her head as another cold chill passed over her body. Argentum and Aurum would just have to miss their daily walk this morning.

The Ares' cabin had finally become quiet. The snoring was worse than she had imagined, but it was especially bad last night with her headache amplifying every snort. Reyna wasn't able to sleep at all. The morning was even worst. Children of Ares are like bulls in a china shop, crashing into every piece of furniture, stomping their combat boots on the wooden floor, and making as much noise as physically possible. It wasn't until they stomped off to their breakfast, was Reyna finally able to close her eyes. But she was only able to close them for a few seconds, before the cabin door open.

"Reyna!"

Reyna growled. She was going kill that young centurion.

"Reyna, are you alright?" Frank timidly asked. He must have been looking right at her, but Reyna pretended to be asleep.

Under normal circumstances, Frank didn't bother Reyna at all (Though she wasn't quite happy to add him to the list of people who have seen her in her pajamas) but at the moment she really wished he just go away.

"Reyna?"

She took a deep breath and pulled blanket further over her head. She hoped that he would take the hint, and leave her alone so that she could finally get some rest. Normally, she would have answered him, but it really didn't seem like a good idea to open her mouth at this moment.

After a few seconds, Reyna heard the cabin's door open and closed again. Argentum's and Aurum's barks became more furious as Frank passed by them. She closed her eyes again and prayed for the painlessness of sleep to overcome her.

There were a few moments of blissful peace before the door opened again. She should have known right away by the way Argentum and Aurum immediately stopped barking who it was, but she wasn't currently thinking clearly. Whoever it was must have let Argentum and Aurum in because she could hear their metal feet tap across the floor. Then a great heavy lump jumped onto her bed almost crashing her, and began sniffing her head.

"_Aurum,_ _Descendamus!_"

Reyna jumped when she heard Jason's voice. She didn't want him to see her like this.

The heavy lump was pulled off of her and replaced with lighter touch to her back.

"Hey Rey, are you asleep?"

She would have rolled her eyes if he could have seen them. Of course, she wasn't asleep. People wouldn't leave her alone long enough for her to fall asleep. She slowly pulled the blanket off her head. Jason was sitting on the edge of her looking right at her. He smiled at her.

"Well, there's my little ray of sunshine."

"Shut up," she grumbled laying her head back down onto her pillow.

"Frank said you weren't feeling well."

"That's the understatement of the century." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as another wave of nausea passed over her. Even one full year into their relationship wasn't acceptable amount of time for Reyna to be comfortable with throwing up in front of him. That was one part of her she really didn't want Jason to see.

He placed the palm of his hand against her cheek. She hadn't realized how hot she was until she felt the cooling relief the touch of his skin brought to her face.

"Reyna, you're really warm. I think I should get Chiron or one of the Apollo kids to come look at you."

She shook her head. She suddenly didn't want him to leave her.

"Argentum and Aurum are worried about you."

It was true. She could hear their nervous sniffs and they circled around her. But once again, she didn't feel like answering.

He sat there with her for a few minutes in silence. She must have looked pretty bad off because it wasn't long before she felt him get up again.

"I'll be right back, Wild Cat." She felt him kiss her forehead, and a few moments later she heard the door again. She must have blacked out some time after that because next thing Reyna knew she was waking up inside the Big House's infirmary. The pounding inside her head was gone, and she didn't felt as warm as she did. Looking around the room, she discovered that she was all alone except for Argentum and Aurum who were curled up asleep at her feet. A few rays of orange light shown through the two windows behind her. The sun was setting. She must have been asleep all day.

"Hey"

She looked up to see Jason walking through the door.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," she answered.

He sat down next to Argentum on the edge of her bed. "We moved you in here so you could get some rest. The Ares kids can be kind of loud."

"And they smell too," she joked. Reyna expected Jason to laugh, but he didn't. Instead he looked away from her disappointedly. "I was just kidding," she quickly retorted. Most people didn't understand her jokes.

"You're not enjoying yourself here, are you?" He asked sadly.

"No, I am," she lied, straightening herself up. "Besides getting sick, I'm having a great time."

"You know with someone with lie detecting dogs, you would think you would be a better liar."

She sighed. "I am trying, Jason."

"I know," he murmured. "I wanted this trip to go so differently. I wanted us to enjoy Camp Half-Blood together."

She nodded. She knew it was all her fault. Why couldn't she just relax for once, and forget about Camp Jupiter for a few hours? But she never could, it was part of her. It was in her blood. "It's just that this place is so different, and irritating. Some of the rules are just plain stupid."

"You know there's a lot of Camp Jupiter's rules that I find stupid."

"Yes, but they are logically stupid," she replied. He gave her a curious look, so she continued. "They're all there for a reason, but Camp Half-Blood, how they run their camp it doesn't make sense. Take, for example, Camp Half-Blood's set up. They break up their campers according to their parentage, making you eat, sleep and train with people exactly like you with the same skills, talents and weakness. But how are you supposed to learn when you are walking around with a bunch of mirrors all day?"

"The cabins are like families. They call each other brothers and sisters here," replied Jason.

"And what about the people who don't have anyone else? Like you or Percy," remarked Reyna. "Can you honestly tell me that you like sleeping on marble floors, and being focus to eat at a table all by yourself? Camp Jupiter is more than a group of families, it's a community. We don't judge people by where their blood comes from, but by their skills and commitment to their people. By splitting campers up by their parentage they are glorifying those who come from important gods and shunning those who don't. You hear it all the time when they introduce themselves. 'Katie, daughter of Demeter.' 'Travis, son of Hermes.' It's almost racist."

"Percy told me all about the Titian war the Greeks fought before we met them. He said was worst before the war. Before they used to shove all the demigods of minor gods into the Hermes' cabin, even though it was already overcrowded. Does that make any sense to you? Making kids sleep on the floor while cabins lay empty? Now, that's stupid. Percy says it why Luke joined Kronos in first place."

"And Clarisse, the leader of the cabin I am staying in," Reyna continued. "She refused let her cabin fight in the Titian war at first. Not because she was scared or concern about them, but because she felt her cabin was disrespected over some stupid chariot. There isn't a single Roman soldier who wouldn't fight for the Legion, and if there was I would kick their _podex_ so hard they would be halfway across the battlefield before they changed their mind. Camp Half-Blood's system, it inspires disloyalty. I know Camp Jupiter isn't perfect, but at least we are united."

"And another thing, they have no way of getting a hold of campers once they leave camp. What happens when the end of world doesn't just happen to occur during the summer months? They would all be doomed. If the senate really wants to take over Camp Half-Blood all we have to do is attack during October because no one, except for a few loners, would be here."

She stopped to catch her breath.

Jason gave her a long unreadable look. "You've been holding this in for a while, haven't you?"

"Yes," she answered looking down at her hands. "Yes, I have." She was worried that she had said too much, but her recent illness just made everything to come out. "They don't take anything seriously. It's all just a game to them."

Jason continued to stared back at her. "Exactly, Camp Jupiter takes everything so seriously all the time. I mean, we're children of the gods! Can't we have a little fun?"

"It's serious because our lives are at stake, Jason, and the lives of our friends, families and neighbors. You know, children of demigods are just are likely to attract monsters as any average demigod. They carry our scent, and that doesn't go away for a few generations. Most of the Greek campers probably don't even know that. They don't train legacies at Camp Half-Blood, they leave it up their parents to teach them if they still have any. There's a reason why the majority of Romans decided to live out their lives in New Rome. It's a dangerous world out there for demigods. And most don't make it."

"Maybe that's what we can do. We can help build Camp Half-Blood up, so that they support their campers. Maybe we can help them build a city like New Rome, call it New Athens or something."

Reyna tilted her head to her left. "Do you honestly except me to go to the Senate and ask their permission to assist in developing Camp Half-Blood into a fully functional camp?"

"Well, we could just give Percy and Annabeth some advice under the table."

"That's treason, Jason."

"That's being helpful, Reyna," Jason retorted. "Annabeth has told me that she wants us to keep doing this camper exchange thing every year. Camp Jupiter's soldiers can come to Camp Half-Blood and vice versa."

"And why would we do that?"

"To build friendships," answered Jason. "To strengthen our alliance."

"I'm not so sure I want an alliance with Camp Half-Blood."

"And why not?" He blurted.

"Because they have nothing to offer us. This trip has shown me that."

Jason looked away from her, and frowned.

"I'm sorry Jason," Reyna quickly mumbled. She didn't like disappointing him. "I'll think about it. Ok?" She reached out and grabbed his hand. "This is probably the longest time we have spent together since we got here. People are always barging in on us. And what's with this whole no boys and girls alone in the cabin rule anyways? They'll trust us with weapons of mass destruction, but we can't be trusted to make responsible choices if we are in a room alone together?"

"We're alone now."

"No, we're not. Argentum and Aurum are here too, and they inspire more responsible thinking than any stupid rule."

Aurum lifted his name at the sound of his name, and growled at Jason as if to remind him to kept his funny business to the minimal, proving her point.

"Oh, I remember Aurum," Jason mumbled.

Thinking back to their conversation, she shook her head. "They'll trust Leo with a blowtorch, a life size metal dragon, and a sword, but we can't be alone together inside your cabin."

"Any other comment you would like to make about Camp Half-Blood?" Jason's voice sounded more amused than annoyed.

"No, I'm done."

Jason slowly stood up. "You should get some more rest. You still look a little pale. I'll come check on you in the morning."

She watched him approach the door.

"I love you," she blurted before his hand had reach the door knob. It was stupid and random, but she just wanted to reconfirm his feelings for her before he left so she wouldn't spend the rest of the night replaying their conversation in her heard wondering if she was too harsh.

Jason didn't catch onto this of course. He just looked at her curiously. There weren't the lovey dovey type of a couple. They didn't declare their love for each other at every given opportunity, but on the rare cases they did, it definitely was never initiated by her.

"I love you too." He smiled back her, then left.

Finally at peace, Reyna laid back down in her bed, and then she beckoned Aurum closer. He obeyed, crawling towards her until his head rested on her shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot sometimes, Aurum. Whatever are you going to do with me?"

* * *

_**By true events I mean that I was really sick this pass weekend and I didn't have a Jason to take care of me *cry*. Please make it up to me by reviewing. Please?**_


End file.
